totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień luzu, czyli spotkanie z przegrańcami
Nagle na ekranie pojawia się wielki blask, oraz zostaje pokazany ogromny amfiteatr po drugiej stronie wyspy. Widać na publiczności tłumy sławnych ludzi oraz gwiazd i wszędzie światła. Kamera przenosi się na główną arenę gdzie jest ustawiony fotel dla prowadzących program oraz fotelu dla gości. Hank: Witajcie ludzie na pierwszej gali! Wręczymy nagrody oraz podsumujemy częściowo ten sezon! Bucky: Dzisiaj niezwykłe wydarzenie! Po raz pierwszy spotkacie się z przegranymi, będą się mogli wypowiedzieć na temat swoich kolegów. Hank: Opowiedzą nam coś o tym jak przeżyli i znieśli ból przegranych. Bucky:'''Oto nasz specjalny odcinek Nowych na Wyspie! '''Hank: Oto dzień luzu! Spotkania z przegranymi! Bucky: Prowadzę to ja, kamerzysta oraz pomocnik Bucky! Wystawił kciuka i się uśmiechnął. Hank: Oraz ja! Kucharz i amant kobiecych serc, Hank! Wskazał na siebie i czadersko machnął włosami. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Amfiteatr na wyspie, Wywiady z wyeliminowanymi Prowadzący siedzieli właśnie w dwóch czarnych fotelach, gdzie obok stała palma i leżało kilka ozdobnych czerwonych dywanów. Obok stał również trzeci fotel dla zmieniających się gości. '''Hank: Więc co zaczynamy? Bucky: Chyba nie ma co przeciągać, dwadzieścia jeden wywiadów z przegranymi.. uhh trochę się przeciągnie. Hank: Nom, ale chyba będzie warto! Bucky: Posłuchać wyżaleń? Hank: Już prawie udaje ci się sarkazm i bycie niemiłym. Bucky: Dziękuję! Uśmiechnął się i klepnął go po ramieniu. Hank: Bierz tą rękę bo nie chcę żeby widzieli nas jako geje. Bucky: Sorki. Hank: Więc żeby rozluźnić atmosferę zapraszam pierwszą zawodniczkę! W pierwszym odcinku padła ofiarą i niestety to obróciło się przeciwko niej. Oto Joqline! Nagle pojawił się słup światła prosto na dziewczyna, która zbliżyła się i usiadła sobie wygodnie na fotelu. Joqline: Bonjur wszystkim. Posłała buziaki w stronę widowni. Bucky: Witaj Joqline! Joqline: Bonjour chłopaki. Miło widzieć obsadę programu, choć krótko to trwało. Bucky: Masz przepiękny akcent! Joqline: Oui! Pochodzę z pięknego kraju z przedmieścia Paris, gdzie moja rodzina prowadzi własną winnicę. Jestem prawdziwą degustatorką. Poprzez prowansalskie, alzackie kończąc na zagranicznych. Bucky:'Też lubię wina. ''Rozmarzył sobie. '''Joqline: Oui! Wina są bardzo kosztowne jeśli chcesz kupić dobre. Hank: Ale nie przyszliśmy dyskutować na temat wina. Powiedz nam jak się poczułaś kiedy drużyna zwróciła się przeciwko tobie? Joqline: Oh było tragiq! Ale nie mogę ich winić. To przez tego chłopaka z raną na oku. Nie znoszę go, gdyby pojawił się w mym kraju od razu na szubienicę by takiego w czasie rewolucji wzięli. Hank: Możesz kipić nienawiścią w końcu chciał cię zrzucić ze skał. Joqline: Oui! Kazał mi wybrać a ja zrobiłam mądrze. Każdy w mojej sytuacji zrobiłby tak samo. Spojrzała się smutno na bok. Joqline: Chciałam pobyć dłużej w programie ale się nie udało. Z drugiej strony cieszę się. Hank: Cieszysz się? Joqline: Oui! Oglądałam program od początku i niektóre zadania. I to jak potem się zachowywała większość. Bucky: Więc skoro oglądałaś to komu osobiście kibicujesz? Joqline: Oczywiście, że Cilii! Takiej wspaniałej dziewczyny nie da się łatwo znaleźć! Ona jest naprawdę bravier! Bucky: O twojego antyfaworyta nie musimy pytać bo już powiedziałaś. Joqline: Oui! Liczę, że ten jak się lubi zwać Python przegra. Ktoś taki nie zasługuje na wygraną! Hank: Więc to wszystko! Dziękujemy za wywiad! Joqline: To ja dziękuję i żegnam. Wstała i ukłoniła się. Joqline: Liczę na wspaniały finał! Odmachała wszystkim i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: Dopiero pierwszy wywiad a ja mam dość. Hank: Mam podobnie. Bucky: Ale trzeba iść naprzód, więc zapraszamy kolejnego zawodnika. Hank: Dokładnie! Nagle reflektory znów się ustawiły przed wejście i wyszedł kolejny zawodnik. Bucky: Został okrzyknięty seksistą sezonu o dziwnym westernowskim pochodzeniu! Hank: Przez swój wspaniały komentarz odpadł równie wcześnie co ta zawodniczka! Bucky: Powitajcie Poula!! Widownia wygwizdała go i zaczęła rzucać czym popadnie. Poul:'A weźcie się ogarnijcie. ''Podszedł i usiadł na fotelu. '''Poul: Elo mieszczuchy! Hank: Poul.. powiem że nie miło mi ciebie widzieć. Poul: Mam podobnie. Śmierdzi tutaj spalinami, a wokół niby las. Bucky: Przeszkadza ci to ponieważ? Poul: Człeku to morderstwo wobec natury. Nagle jeden z prowadzących westchnął gdy tamci się kłócili. Hank: Nie jesteśmy po to by dyskutować Bucky: Ale on jest potwornie niewdzięczny! Poul: Chopie, ty nie wież co to życie póki nie zakosztujesz świeżego powietrza i nie osiodłasz byka. Hank: Możemy skończyć te wiejskie zabobony? Nagle wkurzony zawodni k walnął go z pięści w twarz. Poul: Przegiałeś jak kowal który zwleka z wykuciem podkowy i wtedy koń walnie ci w twarz. Bucky: Absolutnie nic nie zrozumiałem. Ale powiedz jedno. Kto według ciebie wygra? Poul: Łoczywiste to jest że chłop któryś wygra ! Ale jedynym porządnym jest tam Marcus ! Bucky:'Rozumiem, że wtedy tamtą. '''Poul:'Ich to na stos gnoju wrzucić. Dziewczyna do kuchni powinna iść a nie bawić się w milionerkę. W końcu Hank się pozbierał po tym uderzeniu. 'Hank:'Masz ograniczonym rozum. 'Poul:'Nie umiesz się bić i tyle! 'Bucky:'Zanim wezwiemy ochronę, proszę opuść nas już! '''Poul: W tfu wam wieśnioki! Splunął Hankowi na buta, wstał i sobie poszedł. Hank:'''K*rwa pokażę mu wieśniaka. '''Bucky: Spokojnie. Wetchnąć ciężko i powstrzymał go od ataku. Bucky: Może nie wszyscy będą tacy jak on. Hank: Pewnie.. powiedz kiedy na kogoś miłego trafimy. Bucky: No cóż .. kolejna osoba pewnie ma głęboko skrywane miłostki.. i inne uczucia, które zastępuje dyscypliną i organizacją. Panowie i panie! Pojawiło się kolejne światło , które opromieniło kolejnego zawodnika. Bucky: Niemiecka dziewczyna Ellen! Spokojnym wojskowym krokiem przybyła na miejsce. Ellen: Guten Tag leute. Bucky: Tak hej! Pomachał jej na przywitanie a ta mu zdzieliła z pałki. Ellen: Jak śmiesz do mnie machać! Bucky: Zaczynam się .. Znowu walnęła go swoją pałką, aż zostawiła mu ślad na ręce. Ellen: Schlecht odpowiedź! Wzruszony Hank wstał i salutnął. Hank: Ellen, proszę spocząć! Ellen: Się robi! Usiadła wygodnie na fotelu, Bucky skulił się i odsunął od niej a Hank również siadł zajmując miejsce. Hank:'''Więc jak ci się podobał program. '''Ellen: Za wiele idiotycznych ludzi. I totalny chaos. Powinnam była zajść dalej i doprowadzić ich do porządku. Wystawiła bata pokazując mu go. Ellen: Trzeba karać! Karać za zbrodnie. Hank: W sumie częściowo się zgadzam. Ellen: Nein! Mówię samą prawdę , jeśli dasz palca to oni utną tobie rękę ! Trzeba dyscyplinować jak mnie za młodu! Ciężkie ale sprawiedliwie dzieciństwo. Hank: To wspaniale, ale odbiegamy trochę od naszego tematu. Musimy się trzymać planu. Ellen: Rozumiem, więc proszę o pytania! Siedziała gotowa na rozpoczęcie wywiadu. Hank: No więc co poczułaś kiedy cię wyrzucili? Ellen: Z ulgą! Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Hank: Serio? Ellen: Ja! Popełniłam głupi błąd i zasłużyłam na to! Nie ma nic gorszego niż zawieść swoje oczekiwania! Ale żałuję, bo okazało się że potem trzeba było ogarnąć a nawet prowadzącej ciężko było. Hank: To więc uważasz, że lepiej być ich ogarnęła? Ellen: Raus! Z nimi trzeba krótko inaczej niszczą wszystko. Tak jak Rouse czy inny psychopaci jej pokroju. Bucky: Jeśli można, więc wtedy. Nagle przystawiła mu pod szyję pałkę. Bucky: Na kogo stawiasz? Spojrzała się na niego zimnym spojrzeniem. Zdjęła pałkę z jego szyi i się zamyśliła. Ellen: Hmm... Ogólnie chłopacy są nierozgarnięci i jedyną która jest w miarę normalna to Cilia! Hank:'Więc dziękujemy za miłą rozmowę. ''Wstał nakazując zrobić jej to samo. Zasalutowali i Ellen marszem wyszła z auli. '''Hank: No to było miłe spotkanie. Bucky: Mów za siebie! Chciała mnie dwa razy zabić! Hank: Oj tam.. Jedynie tym kijkiem pomachała ci parę razy przed nosem i nic więcej. Machnął rękę nie przejmując się jego oburzeniem. Hank: Cyrk się nie skończył więc zapraszamy kolejnych! Nagle padło więcej niż jedno światło. Wszystkie światła skupiły się na chłopaku który przyjmował wiele poz. Puszczał oczka, wysyłał buziaczki, wystawiał pupę, eksponował swój seksapil. Bucky: Czuję się jak na pokazie dla gejów. Hank: Byłeś, bo nie widać po tobie zdziwienia. Bucky: Cóż.. Nerwowo uderzał palcami i się nieco spocił, a Hank spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Lorenzo: Ohh witajcie moi kochani. Posłał im serię buziaków i usiadł wygodnie. Oni się nerwowo spoglądali na niego a on uśmiechnięty na nich. Hank: Tooo.. Bucky: Jesteś gejem? Spojrzeli się na niego dziwnie. Lorenzo: No oczywiście, że nie. Kochany ja to jestem męski w różu i kocham kobiety. Hank: Męski w różu? Lorenzo: No pewnie mężczyzna jest mężczyzna kiedy założy obcisłe skórzane spodnie no i różową koszulkę. Hank: No to dobrze. Oboje odsunęli się krzesłami a on się przybliżył. Lorenzo: Mrr ale uciekacie przede mną. Wstydzicie się mego boskiego spojrzenia? Położył rękę na twarzy puszczając oczko i lekko przechylając się . Nagle pojawiło się dziwne błyskanie i migotanie. Lorenzo: Któż się oprze takiemu pięknu jak ja. Posunął ręką podnosząc się i zamachnął włosami oraz dłonią głaskał policzek. Lorrenzo: Jestem słodziutki. Jestem rasowym mężczyzną uganiającym się za kobietą i sławą! Hank: Może zanim to się zamieni w coś nieprzyzwoitego, powiedz jak się czułeś na obozie. Szczególnie, że ktoś o imieniu Rouse się tobie spodobał. Lorenzo: Oh my gosh! Westchnął zasłaniając zaskoczony usta rękę. '' '''Lorenzo:' Ona była potworna! Myślała że jestem tym człowiekiem z zieloną skórą.. zaraz.. orkiem! Bucky: A nie kosmitą? Lorenzo: Racja! Orkiem kosmitą! Bucky: Słuchałbyś co się do ciebie mówi! Lorenzo: Słucham jednym uchem, a drugim wypuszczam, żeby mieć miejsce na nowe informacje. Nigdy nie wiesz z której strony będą plotkowali. Bucky: A co to ma za znaczenie!!! Lorenzo: Nie wiem, ale tak robię kiedy nie skupiam się na czymś ważnym. Nerwowo złapał sięga włosy i chciał rwać. Hank: No.. A komu kibicujesz z tych co zostali. Lorenzo: Musze pomyśleć. Zrobił dziwną minę, próbując myślę, ale nagle zauważył swój piękny manicure i zafascynował się gładką ręką. Hank : '''To wiesz ? '''Lorenzo: Ale co? Hank: Komu kibicujesz! Marcusowi, Noelowi czy Cilii! Lorenzo: No oczywiście, że płci pięknej! Hank: To się cieszę, a teraz wypad. Lorenzo: No zero kultury. Żegnam mych fanów! Wstał i posłał buziaczki, po czym wesoło pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: I weź człowieku żyj normalnie. Hank: Wiesz przynajmniej sobie poszedł. No więc. Ponownie światłą skierowały się na główne wejście skąd miał przybyć kolejny zawodnik. Hank:'''Czas na kolejną zawodniczkę którą jest. '''Bucky: No nie .. Spojrzeli na dziewczynę która szła i zrobiło im się niedobrze. Dominica: Czego się tak patrzycie dziwnie? Bucky: Oto oficjalna deska programu Dominica! Wkurzona walnęła go z pięści, ten upadł a Hank się zaśmiał. Hank: On jest gorzej niż decha. Jego również walnęła. Dominica: Przez was wychodzę na kretynkę! Stała z rozkraczonymi nogami ciężko dysząc z pięścią w górze. Prowadzący leżeli na ziemi. Bucky: Warto było. Mimo że bolała go twarz uśmiechał się podobnie jak Hank. Stażyści ich pozbierali i spokojnie usiedli. Bucky: Tak więc Dominico. Ekmm. Więc czy jesteś taką materialistką? Dominica: A co to za pytanie? Pewnie że tak! Kobieta musi błyszczeć! Hank : 'A skąd taki strój. '''Dominica:'Aj w szkole jest klasa sportowców która jest najbogatsza. Lepiej się wtopić w tło i robić za ozdóbkę no i dają mi prezenciki. '''Hank: Prezenciki? Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Hank: Z tego co nasi reporterzy ustalili kiedyś ktoś ci podarował.. cóż.. nieprzyjemny prezencik. Nagle się zaczerwieniła ze wstydu. Dominica: Ale nie grzebałam w tym! Hank: Czyżby? Puścił nagle taśmę jak Dominica otrzymuje prezent od jednego chłopaka z jej szkoły. Wesoła otwiera wkładając rękę i wyciąga brudną, a wokół niej zaczynają latać muchy. Dominica: Osz wy... Hank: Jeden z twoich znajomych to dał. Dominica: Banda idiotów.. nie są warci mego towarzystwa! Parchnęła, ale było widać wstyd. Dominica: Powinniście pytać mnie o program! Bucky: No i spytam cię, komu więc kibicujesz? Dominica: Oj to nieważne. Pojawił się błysk w oku. Dominica: Kibicuję komukolwiek, a najlepiej chłopakowi. Noel jest taki jak ja! I jego łatwo oskubię z kasy, no a Marcus pożałuje oszustwa! Hank: Ta.. to szalenie urocze, ale mamy jeszcze masę wywiadów. Dziękuję! Stażyści wynieśli ją z miejsca. Bucky: To było chore.. i fajne. Hank: Nom baardzo. Przynajmniej coś ciekawego z ich życia. Więc. Ponownie rozbłysły światła i przybył kolejny zawodnik. '' '''Hank:' Szanowni państwo, czas na naszego dżentelmena-Oliviera! Wyłonił się i szedł spokojnym krokiem machając ręką. Olivier: Uszanowanie. Machnął ręką robiąc ukłon i położył serwetkę na fotelu i usiadł. Bucky : 'O jeden porządny ! Uszanowanie. ''Zrobił taki sam gest. Stażyści przynieśli im po worku lodu na miejsce gdzie oberwali. '''Olivier: Serdecznie dziękuję za to zaproszenie. Miło było tutaj przybyć. Hank:'''Więc.. nie jesteś jak typowy nastolatek wiesz? '''Olivier: Cóż jeśli tak rzec wychowano mnie w dobrej wierze i myślę że cieszy mnie to jaki jestem. Bucky: Jego się nie czepiaj! Wziął tablicę i zaczął coś na niej pisać. Bucky: Mnie ciekawi nie twoja historia ale to jak potraktowali cię pozostali. Uważam, że to okropnie niesprawiedliwe. Olivier: Taak. Hank westchnął rozczarowany. Olivier: Ale to jest gra więc mieli prawo się nieco zdenerwować. Gdybym od razu powiedział o ich ucieczce to być może by mi się udało. Sprawiłem sobie zawód nie informując drużynę. Bucky: Ee tam nie przejmuj się. Olivier: Każdemu jest szkoda, ja żałuję tego że zauważyli we mnie oszusta. Trochę źle posądziłem to i mogłem powiedzieć. Bucky : '''Mogłeś i wtedy inaczej by się potoczyło? '''Olivier: Zapewne, ale to nie miejsce by sądzić co by się stało. Wiem też że jeden z zawodników też odszedł. Było mi trochę smutno bo widziałem, że rywalizacja była zacięta a ja się nie nadaję go tego jak widać. Bucky:'''Ale wyszedłeś z twarzą nie co niektórzy. '''Olivier: Nom. Potem gdy pokazali swoje prawdziwe twarze to się przeraziłem. W takim towarzystwie każdy może się zepsuć. Bucky: Pyskate dziewczyny, wredni ludzie. Olivier: Ja sądzę że akurat każdy ma własną naturę i każdy na swój sposób oddaje swoje ja. Bucky: To słuszne przemyślenie. Nagle Hank przerwał im te ploteczki. Hank: Nuuuda... Powiedz komu kibicujesz i idź już.. lód mi się przez to zaraz roztopi. Olivier: Jesteś trochę niegrzeczny ale dobrze. Sądzę że piękna Cilia która ma czyste serduszko może wygrać, ale też Noel który widać że chce się zmienić może również wygrać. tej dwójce kibicuję z całego serca i trzymam za nich kciuki. Wstał i wziął serwetkę , złożył i schował do kieszeni. Olivier: Dziękuję jeszcze raz za zaproszenie i żegnam szanownych kolegów. Spokojnym krokiem poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: Ej.. on był w miarę w porządku! Hank: Zaraz mnie zemdli od tego. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i zawołał stażystę by podał mu worek. Bucky: Więc czas na kolejnego gościa który sprawił największą demolkę na wyspie. I sama nazywa się łowczynią kosmitów. Oto Rouse! Światła skierowały się na wejście ale nikogo nie było. Bucky: Gdzie nasz. Nagle zza niego wyskoczyła dziewczyna i założyła mu sito na głowę. Rouse: Stać ! To może być kosmita. Hank nagle ruszył się z miejsca. Stażyści mieli go powstrzymać, ale machnął ręką zatrzymując ich. Rouse : '''Muahaha ! Poznałam twój sekret ! '''Bucky : Jaki! Szarpał aż nagle zauważył jakieś kolce. Bucky:'''Co TO JEST!!! '''Rouse: Spokojnie ty zielonojadzie! To ni będzie bolało. Wzięła za jakiś sznurek i nagle w jeden chwili wszyscy zamarli. Hank: O mój.. Kolce wystrzeliły i nagle trysnęło. Rouse : '''Żarcik ! '''Bucky: A.. A.. Zemdlał z wrażenie. Hank: To jest? Rouse: Ketchup! Kucnęła i wzięła trochę na palca i posmakowała. Rouse: Ale już stary.. ale wciąż diabolo daje! Spojrzał się na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem a ona spokojnie zlizywała ketchup z podłogi. Hank: Więc.. Rouse: Spokojnie, wiem że nie jesteście kosmitami więc jest dobrze. Hank: Świetnie. To może powiesz komu kibicujesz i pójdziesz? Boje się... Rouse: Hmmm Cilia! Tamtych dwóch musiała bym.. Nagle spod koszulki wyciągnęła małą piłę chirurgiczną. Rouse: Zbadać! Muahahaha! Stażyści ruszyli na nią i wdała się w bójkę, po czym uciekła. Hank: Zgoda.. to było mocno chore. Minął ciało zemdlałego Bucky'ego i usiadł. Po chwili reszta stażystów która się trzymała zabrała go do namiotu medycznego. Hank: Więc czas na może jakiegoś normalniejszego gości i teraz czas na Pedra! Po raz kolejny zapaliły się światła i na miejsce przybył Pedro. Pedro: Siemka. Wziął swoją fajkę i zapalił. Hank: Więc długo palisz? Pedro: Po co się pytać o oczywiste rzeczy? Palę, ale nie twój interes co. Hank: Spokojnie. Pedro: Więc po co mnie sprowadziliście? Hank: W sumie możemy po. Nagle chuchnął mu żeby się uciszył. Pedro: To było retoryczne. Nie będę gadał o niczym co mnie narazi na odpowiedzialność karną. Poza tym co chcesz wiedzieć? To że jestem z Nowego Yorku z jednej z familii? Hank: A jesteś? Pedro: Pff idiota. Oczywiście głupiutki. Hank: Wiesz że się przyznałeś ? Pedro: Hah do czego? Że mam familię ? Hank: No a John? Pedro: Jak to on, stał się prawdziwym członkiem i nie mam nad nim władzy. Teraz idzie własną drogą. Hank:'''Więc dałeś mu rozwinąć skrzydła ? '''Podro: Posłuchaj uważnie. Nie ma nic ważniejszego jak traktowanie swoich w porządku. Podszedł i klepnął go po policzku. Pedro: Miło się gadało, ale nie mam czasu bo parę spraw muszę ogarnąć. Powiem tylko że kibicuję Noelowi. Marcus to oszust jak nie mało i takim się nie ufa a Cilia jest za miękka. Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Pedro: Trzym się. Poszedł pewny siebie. Hank pierwszy raz się uspokoił. '' '''Hank:' Chociaż jeden normalny. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle rozbłysły kolejne światła. Hank: Czas na przedostatnich zawodników zanim nastąpi przerwa. Więc zapraszam podwójnie wyeliminowanych, Catalina i Billy! Oboje nagle wyskoczyli z kłębów dymu idąc za ręce. Oboje weseli siedli na kanapie. Billy: Hej miło tutaj być. Catalina: I mnie również! Hank: Witajcie, więc jak ta czujecie się po programie? Catalina: No teraz to cudownie. Oboje o tym zajściu i eliminacji wyjaśniliśmy sobie sporo. Billy: Dokładnie, ja się łudziłem chcąc na siłę znaleźć dziewczynę. Catalina: Ja podobnie i na siłę próbowaliśmy być zabawni. Billy: No i we dwoje. Złapał ją czule za rękę i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Billy: Staramy się na nowo ułożyć i zrobić porządek z sobą. Hank: Ale wy chyba byliście najnormalniejsi? Ta? W zasadzie to nie chciał wiedzieć , ale jakoś musiał utrzymać rozmowę. Catalina: Każdy był na swój sposób dziwny. I ja i Billy, ale we dwoje poszliśmy na terapię i rozmowy nam pomogły. No i ja stwierdziłam że chcę raczej normalnego życia. Billy: Podobnie, nawet skończyłem z tą chorą Margaret. Uświadomiłem sobie że to było bez sensu. Usunąłem blogi i się z nią pogodziłem. Sam chciałbym się teraz czymś innym zająć i postanowiłem że chcę pójść na studia. Catalina: Mam podobne plany. Gadali jeszcze długo.. długo i jeszcze dłużej. Hank przysypiał i po jakiś dwudziestu minutach się otrząsnął. Hank:'' 'Wspaniała historia. A teraz najważniejsze pytanie. Komu kibicujecie? '''Catalina: Ja osobiście liczę na moją przyjaciółkę. Cilia! Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Billy: Ja podobnie. Mieliśmy sprzeczki ale też myślę że ona zasługuje na wygraną. I na pewno dobrze spożytkuje nagrodę. Hank: Więc serdecznie dziękuję za wywiad. Uścisnęli swoje dłonie i para poszła w stronę wyjścia. Hank:'Cóż przynajmniej odpocząłem mentalnie. ''Nagle zadrżała mu słuchawka w uchu. '''Hank: Właśnie dostałem informację, że Hank odzyskał przytomność i wróci ze mną po przerwie. Ale przed nią ostatni gość. Ponownie rozbłysły światła i w wyjątkowo eleganckiej sukience przybyła Ember. Ember: Miło cię widzieć. Hank: I ciebie też.. wow spora zmiana. Ember: No wiesz! Trzeba pięknie wyglądać przy talk-showie. Poprawiła swojego bujnego loka uśmiechając się podejrzanie do kamery. Hank: Cóż.. w rankingu zostałaś uznana za jedną z podłych postaci tego sezonu. Nagle się zaśmiała. Ember: To słodkie. Tabloidy zrobią wszystko żeby upokorzyć człowieka. Hank: Okeej.. Lekko osunął głowę. Ember: Dla mnie to była największa rola a świat telewizji potrzebuje gwiazd. Myślę ,że każdy na moim miejscu miałby trudną sytuację. Nagle się rozpłakała. Ember: Nienawidzili mnie za moją urodę.. Otarła łzę a on się wpatrywał zdziwiony. Ember: To było smutne kiedy ludzie wbijają szpilki w serce nam ! Pięknym i sławnym. Wydmuchała się w husteczkę i wstała. Ember: Nie ja nie mogę tutaj być.. za bardzo się rozczulam. Liczę, że Cilii nie skrzywdzą.. Pośpiesznie pobiegła w stronę wyjścia a Hank wciąż nie wiedział co się stało. Hank: Dobra... ja tej bajki nie kupiłem i nie wiem jak widzowie. Lekko potupywał nogą aż po chwili wstał. Hank: Widzimy się w drugiej części wywiadu gdzie za chwilę spotkamy się z pozostałymi przegranymi. Zamilkł i zszedł na chwilę na bok a stażyści nagle zaczęli robić wielkie porządki i ekran się ściemnił. Reklama Stefa, Gerda i Pati w czasie pełni księżyca na wyspie Srako zostają przemienione w siarkowe syrenki. Od tego czasu ich przygody to wieczne melanże, orgie i próby sprawienia, aby przestać być siarkowymi syrenkami. thumb|center|335 px Serialik od '''Patiś KC' - H2So4 wystarczy krplka kwasu siarkowego.'' Serdecznie polecany przez We Love Drama TV! kc kc kc! Amfiteatr na wyspie, Wywiady z wyeliminowanymi - ciąg dalszy Po niespodziewanych wydarzeniach kanapa jak i krzesła zostały oczyszczone i wszystko wróciło do normy. Hank spokojnie siedział dokańczając kawę a Bucky wrócił już spokojny z namiotu medycznego. Bucky: Oby nie było psycholi... Hank: Wiesz na to bym nie liczył. Każdy ma w sobie wewnętrznego świra. Bucky: Ta.. bo nie ma nic normalniejszego jak łowczyni kosmitów. Hank: Oj tam przeżyłeś. Bucky: Wciąż się trzęsę! Pokazał mu drżące dłonie. Hank: Mhm... przejdzie zaraz. A więc nie przeciągając czas na kontynuację wywiadów! Więc zapraszamy kolejnego gościa! Rozbłysły światła i wyłonił się kolejny zawodnik. Szedł spokojnym krokiem, ale nagle nie wiadomo o co się przewrócił. Hernando: Ale ból ziom. Hank: Czemu nie zaskoczyło? Podszedł i pomógł mu dojść. Bucky: Więc Hernando. Jak to być maltretowanym przez zwierzę! Hernando: Ziom o czy ty gadasz. Spoglądał nerwowo. Hank: W końcu w jednym z odcinków porwał cie ten włochaty dzikus z wyspy. Hernando: A to to nic, przywykłem do tego. Gorzej było jak z nią utknąłem wtedy. Hank: Aaa z wredotą programu. Hernando: Raczej z niewyżytą dziewczynką. Bucky: Coś zaskoczyło!? Oboje spojrzeli się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Hernando: Za dużo trawki przed programem? Hank: Wybacz mu, już i tak Pedro dał nam się nawąchać. Hernando: Jaka szkoda że mnie nie było. Bucky: Taa. Wywrócił oczami z zdziwienia. Hernando: Dobra jest późno i spadam na imprezkę. To gdzie wyjście? Hank: Zaczekaj! Powiedz komu kibicujesz. Hernando:'''Więc na swojego z drużyny! Marcusa. Typ jest niebezpieczny, ale okazał się najtwardszy z wszystkich. '''Hank: Teraz możesz. Raper wstał , ale zahaczył i zarył twarzą o ziemię. Hank: Iść. Stażyści! Natychmiast przybiegli i zabrali go w stronę wyjścia. Hank: Widzisz nie ma co się denerwować. Bucky: Jeszcze. Hank: Więc czas na kolejnego zawodnika. Można powiedzieć, że była jedną z dwóch twardych lasek ale złamała się w trakcie sezonu. Powitajcie Leilę! Nagle rozbłysły światła i jako kolejna przybyła Leila. Leila: No siemka. Przybiła z nimi żółwiki. Leila: To wy jesteście cepami co się bijecie o Tori? Hank: Ha! Niewyparzony język. Leila: I co? Problem? Spojrzała się przeszywająco na niego a on się cofnął. Hank: Więc... widzowie są ciekawi dlaczego. Dlaczego zrezygnowałaś z programu. Leila: Jak to dlaczego! Jakiś cwel pozbawił kumpelę szans więc trzeba pomagać. Hank:'''Ale jakoś nie wyglądało że byłyście kumpelami. '''Leila: Oj stary, słabo się znasz. Cilia jest jedną z porządniejszych lasek w tym sezonie. Nie zachowywała się jak te inne dziwki które tam były. Hank: Masz na myśli Cassie, Ember i Dominicę? Leila: Hah! Dokładnie. Niewyżyte baby które nie wiedzą czego chcą. Bucky: I tak spokojnie to mówisz? Leila: A jak mam mówić do cholery!? Normalnie mówię co i jak. Hank: I po co prowokujesz. Nic dziwnego że cię tłuką. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała, a Bucky spojrzał się wrogo na Hanka. Hank: Tak czy inaczej dzisiaj więcej nie potrzeba nam wiedzieć więcej oprócz jednego ważnego pytania. Komu kibicujesz? Leila: To jasne! Cilia to zarąbista babka i zasługuje na wygraną. Wierze w nią i nie zawiedzie wszystkich którym ufała. Hank: Więc to na tyle. Jesteś wolna. Leila:'I dobrze, bo spadać i tak muszę szybko. ''Wstała i wypluła gumę, po czym poszła w stronę wyjścia. 'Bucky:'Niepoprawna świnia. '''Hank: Jak dla mnie spoko. Obyło się lepiej niż sądziłem. Przerzucił kartkę z kolejną stroną zawodników. Hank: Kolejny zawodnik zraził do siebie wielu ludzi z swoją niewyparzoną gębą. Spędził większość życia na morzu, ale pływać nie umie. Więc powitajcie Davis'a! Obrażony przyszedł i usiadł. Hank: Może hej? Davis: Liż mi dupę. Spojrzeli się na niego z zdziwieniem. Hank: Dobra... o co ci chodzi? Davis: O to że siłą mnie zaciągnęli tutaj! Miałem nigdy tutaj nie wracać! Hank: Jak mi przykro. Davis: Gówno prawda. Bucky:'''Nie przebierasz w słowach. '''Davis: I huj. Przełożył nogę i wpatrywał się w nich. Hank: Wiesz co.. ta rozmowa nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Davis: Wisi mi to. Przez chwilę cała trójka milczała. Hank: Więc powiedz tylko komu. Davis: Żadnemu z nich. Westchnął i poszedł bez słowa w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: Wiesz miałem ochotę go walnąć. Hank: Ja też.. ale nieważne. Szybciej pójdzie z kolejnymi. A więc kolejną osobą jest wyrolowana zawodniczka której specjalnie szkodzili! oto Georgia! Po raz któryś z rzędu rozbłysły światła i przybyła zawodniczka. Georgia: Cóż nieprzyjemnie jest mi tutaj, ale dziękuję za zaproszenie. Hank : Więc powiedz nam. Co się stało, że ciebie zakatowali? Georgia: Nasuwa mi się głównie jeden wniosek. Zostałam uznana za wroga , głównie ze względu na moją inteligencję oraz wiedzę jaką nabyła przed programem. Hank: Wiedzę? Zapytał zdziwiony. Georgia: Oczywiście. O większości zawodników zebrałam informacje, lecz nie wszystkie okazały się prawdziwe, a niektóre wręcz niemożliwe do zdobycia i popełniła parę błędów. Bucky: Słabo dogadywałaś się z innymi. Georgia: Dokładnie. Obrałam zły cel i strategie. Hank: No i miałaś nagonkę w wyzwaniu. Georgia: Sabotowali mnie więc to było oczywiste. Trochę dałam im powodów i to było łupie z mojej strony. Bucky:'''Więc co planujesz? '''Georgia: Wiem że krążą plotki o drugim sezonie i mam nadzieję się w nim znaleźć. Spojrzeli zmieszani na nią, a ona zachowywała kamienną twarz. Hank: Hah nie wiadomo. Georgia: Mnie nie musisz okłamywać. Bucky:'''To więc wiesz o co chcę cię spytać. '''Georgia: Oczywiście. Myślę, że Noel lub Marcus mają największe szanse. Oboje dobrze sobie radzili . Noel pozostał niezauważalny, a Marcus leciał po trupach do celu. Cilia niesprawiedliwie dostała szansę i ona ma małe szanse na wygraną. Bucky: Szanse są wyrównane... Georgia:'''Trzeba brać więcej czynników pod uwagę. Spryt tamtej dwójki raczej ją wyniszczy. '''Hank: Tak czy inaczej dziękuję za spotkanie. Georgia : Również dziękuje i żegna. Powodzenia w tym trójkąciku. Wstała i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: Oh jakby nie mieli się czego innego czepiać. Hank: Mnie zastanawia skąd ona tyle wie. Zakreślił ją w swoim notesie. Hank:'''Trzeba będzie mieć na nią oko. '''Bucky: Ale tymczasem czas na kolejnego zawodnika. Jest napakowany, silny i na dodatek pokazał, że ma jednak dumę. Oto Rocky! Światła rozbłysły i dumnym krokiem przybył Rocky i siadł na kanapie. Rocky: Cześć. Hank: No witaj i jak tam po programie. Rocky: Wiesz za wiele się nie zmieniło. Trochę słabo było ale odzyskałem formę. Hank: To najważniejsze. Widać, że wciąż pakujesz. Rocky: Ta.. to mi daje odstresowanie po tym jak pomyślę o tym parszywcu. Hank: Marcusie znaczy? Rocky: Taa takich typów trzeba od razu z grubej rury brać, ale zamiast tego męska duma wzięła górę i wciąż niepotrzebnie walczyłem z Leilą. Bucky: No właśnie! Są plotki że kręcisz z obiema na raz. Nagle się roześmiał. Rocky: Hah że też takie coś wymyślają. Z Leilą teraz dobrze jest. Udało nam się dogadać , choć zatarczki były. A Cilia jest po prostu moją kumpelą. Takiej dziewczyny to szuka się wiekami. Bucky: Nom ona jest prawie perfekcyjna. Rocky: Dokładnie, ma wolę walki i jest altruistką. Ludzie perfidnie czasem to wykorzystywali.. gnoje jedne. Hank: Takie czasem bywa życie. Rocky: Dokładnie, czasem duma na coś nie pozwala i trzeba wybuchnąć gdy ktoś tak sponiewiera tobą lub kimś takim. Bucky: Właśnie przez tą dumę zrezygnowałeś i potem przez nią również drugi raz odpadłeś. Rocky: Nie żałuję tego. Acz i tak nie dałem z siebie wszystkiego i mogłem je schować wtedy. Hank: Mogłeś ale i tak byłeś jednym z tych bardzie rycerskich ludzi. Rocky:'Ważne jest to że byłem sobą. Reszta mnie nie interesowała i dawałem z siebie co mogłem. Jak na sportowca przystało. '''Hank:'Cóż więc dziękuje za wywiad. Wiadomo komu kibicujesz i miło było cię widzieć. '''Rocky: Was nieco mniej, szczególnie że trochę sami się motaliście. Wstał i odmachnął na pożegnanie. Rocky: Cilia nie daj się im! Poszedł prosto w stronę wyjścia. Hank: Więc na razie zmienimy kolejność, jako że kolejne osoby wyraziły zgodę przybyć w parach więc teraz zaprosimy w nieco innej kolejności dziewczynę która dużo wycierpiała i sprzeczała się z naszym niesłynnych antagonistą. Bucky: Chociaż jedna. Hank: Powitajmy Cassie! Pojawiła się kolejna zawodniczka. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Cassie:'''No chociaż ktoś raczył mnie z wyspy zabrać. '''Hank: Wiesz musiałaś być na wywiadzie, a ty najpóźniej odpadłaś. Cassie: Ale żeby tyle czasu.. chyba aż tak nie zasłużyłam! Bucky: No ja nie wiem. Cassie: Co sugerujesz? Bucky: No nie wiem. Ta akcja wyglądała jak. Cassie: Wiem co masz na myśli. Ale to nie było tak! Bucky : '''Przestań kamera nie kłamie. To był pocałunek! '''Cassie: To było przypadkowo upadkowe muśnięciu ustami! Hank: 'Czyli pocałunek na leżaka. ''Oboje wpadli w brech a Cassie obrażona kopnęła ich. '''Cassie: Chamy. Hank: Takie są fakty, no ale cóż. Cassie: Wiem jak to wygląda, ale przez to nigdy już nie będę taka sama. To doświadczenie tylko mi pokazało że to potworny świat. Zjechali moje kreacje, dobijali mnie wszyscy, pełno kłamców i wrednych ludzi. Hank:'''No cóż.. Życie jest brutal. '''Cassie: I jeszcze wy! Nie mogła powstrzymać emocji i wybiegła z płaczem w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: Wiesz to chyba nie do końca miłe. Hank: Przestań ! To reality-show! Bucky: Wiem.. ale trochę.. Hank: Przestań! Machnął rękę wskazując na wejście. Hank: I czas na wejście oficjalnych par sezonu! Oto pierwsza z nich. Dwóch ludzi z nieciekawymi historiami, które się splotły i sprawiło że oboje znaleźli swoją połówkę. A pierwszą z par jest Nikita i John! Oboje na spokojnie wyszli i przybyli na kanapę i usiedli. Hank: No witajcie. John: No hej! Nikita: Tak. Hank:'''To opowiedzcie, jak wam jest po programie. '''John: W sumie mnie się ułożyło, w końcu się wyzwoliłem i mogę żyć pełnią życia. Nikita: I z tego jestem najbardziej dumna. John:'Podobnie ja z Nikity. '''Nikita:'Ja też przeszłam małą zmianę, jestem mniej pyskata ale nie do końca. Wciąż jesteśmy tacy sami i jak się okazało wiele nas łączy. 'Hank:'Ale nie przeszłość. Oboje zrobili posępne miny. 'Nikita: 'Przeszłości nie zapomnimy, ale my bardziej patrzymy na to co jest teraz i co nas spotka. '''John: Właśnie, nie roztrząsamy nad przeszłością. Na razie jesteśmy razem i na pewno tak zostanie. Oboje chcemy zmiany i razem być może. Spojrzał jej czule w oczy. John:'''Może odnajdziemy naszą małą oazę na tej pustyni. '''Nikita: Oww.. wiesz że zawsze mięknę przy tym. Dała mu buziaka w nos. Bucky: Ohh..? A nie przeszkadza wam eliminacja? Nikita: Przeszkadzała , zaszliśmy daleko i oboje chcieliśmy dojść do finału i dzielnie się staraliśmy. John: Niestety nasz sojusz okazał się źle dobrany. Richard trochę przeszkodził nam i pomyliłem się co do niego. Był w porządku ale jednak to nie to. Hank:'''Ale wiesz że on raczej przypadkowo to zniszczył. '''John: Teraz wiem że się myliłem ale i tak nie mógłbym mu ponownie zaufać ani tym bardziej Ari. Nikita: Oboje nam przeszkodzili, ale oni też widać czuli coś do siebie i niestety my im to rozwaliliśmy. John: Ale to bardziej z Ari wyszło. Nikita: Dla mnie jednak oboje byli po części winni, jak i my. Jeśli dojdzie do drugiego sezonu to raczej byśmy się mijali. Inaczej zadarliby z nieodpowiednią parą. Hank: No wigoru do walki wam nie brakuje. Nikita: Tego nam nigdy nie zabraknie, uwielbiamy rywalizację! John: A wspólnie! Złapał ją za rękę i podnieśli wspólnie. John: Możemy osiągnąć więcej! Bucky: To takie.. słodkie! Hank: Eh.. tak więc ostatnie pytanie. Gdybyście mieli wybierać finalistę, to kogo obstawiacie? John:'''Ja myślę że mimo wszystko Cilia, nie winię ją za eliminację. Ona jest najbardziej szczera z nich wszystkich. '''Nikita: Myślę podobnie. Jeśli ktokolwiek to nie szczur ani nie podły wąż. Hank: Dziękujemy więc za wywiad i życzymy wam powodzenia. Nikita: I nawzajem. Puściła oczko i razem z Johnem poszli w stronę wyjścia. Bucky: No więc zbliżyliśmy się do końca. Hank: Dokładnie, w końcu! Bucky: Więc zapraszamy... Hank: Najlepszą parę sezonu! Bucky: Której nikt się nie spodziewał. Hank: Ari i Richard! Nagle wybuchły światła i oboje wbiegli. A właściwie Ari trzymała Richarda na rękach. Ari: Jeeej! Postawiła go i oboje siedli na kanapie. Ari: Witajcie brzydule i ty mój adonisie! Spoglądała na Richarda przeszywająco maślanym wzrokiem. Richard: Ari mówiłem, że ja ciebie bym zaniósł. Ari: Ale co jeśli tobie by coś się stało!? Richard: Dziękuję, ale to chyba ja powinienem ciebie nieść. Ari: Oj tam. Rzuciła mu się na szyję. Hank: Ekhemm.. trochę przyzwoitości. Ari: Jesteśmy w końcu jednymi ze zwierząt nie ? A zwierza się nie hamuje! Richard: Wiesz, ale nie wypada. Ari: Robisz się wstydliwy kiedy są inni wokoło. Richard: No ale. Ari: No nie gniewam się. Hank: Dobrze wię .. jeśli można spytać. Jak wam się wiedzie. Ari: Cudownie! Właśnie jestem w ciąży! Richard nagle wybałuszył oczy. Richard: Że co? Bucky: No właśnie... Ari: No jeszcze nie ale kiedy tylko na niego patrzę to myślę o tym.. ranyyy! Niech ktoś przestanie! Zaczerwieniła się i machała głową. Ari: No ale miło byłoby mieć. Ciągle mi krąży po głowie... uu! I ten domek! Richard: No więc.. powodzi nam się dobrze. Ari: Noo! Co noc się widujemy! Richard:'''Co dzień.. a tam gdzie chodzimy to kino. '''Ari: No ale w nocy jest ciemno a nie w dzień. Oni tylko oświetlają tym ekranem. Richard: Ehhh. Ari: No nie znowu wzdychasz. Richard: Wiesz co myślę o tym. Ari:'No dobrze... ograniczę się do miesiąca czekania na dziecko a nie na tydzień. ''Bucky wciąż był w szoku, a Hank starał się jakoś rozmawiać. '''Hank: No więc, wasze plany znamy. Richard: Właśnie plany. Ari: Grrr... No dobrze nie będę do łazienki wchodziła, tylko nie odsuwaj się. Richard:'To ty za mną chodzisz tam!? ''Odwróciła głowę i wyjęła spod koszulki ciasto. '''Ari: Nieee.. głupiutki. Zaczęła je chrupać jak wiewiórka. Richard:'''Cóż na nudę nie można narzekać. Każdy dzień to coś nowego. '''Hank: Dobrze, a co sądzicie o rywalach. Ari:'''Połowa gbury, połowa przyjaciele na ślub! '''Richard: Widzisz, codziennie nowości. Ari: Nuuum! A właśnie, jutro idziemy pływać na bananie! Zabiera mnie na plażę! Richard: Tak.. mamy jechać na plażę, ale oni proszą nas teraz o opinię. Ari: No to mówię jak baaardzo mnie kocham! Hank: A my jesteśmy potrzebni? Ari: Kto chciałby czarownicę po trzydziestce! Idziemy, mnie się nie podoba tutaj. Złapała za Richarda a on poszedł z nią. Richard: Jak co myślę, że Cilia powinna wygrać! Zasługuje. Zanim dokończył Ari rzuciła go na ramię i pobiegła z nim w stronę wyjścia. Hank: Dobra.. więc to było na tyle. Spojrzał na Bucky'ego który wciąż miał spuszczoną szczękę. Podniósł mu, żeby zamknął. Hank: Ten specjalny odcinek przeprowadzili dla was ja Hank! Bucky: Oraz ja Bucky! Hank: Zapraszamy! Mam nadzieję, że spodobało wam się spotkanie z przegranymi zawodnikami! Miło jest widzieć kogoś po raz drugi i znamy faworytów uczestników! Możemy tylko czekać na zapewne niesamowity półfinał. Już wkrótce okaże się też kto wygra Wyspę Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie! Żegnamy! Nagle ekran się ściemnił. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki